The Sole Survivor
by Phoenix T
Summary: Perhaps we had it coming. We were a naïve species; we trusted them to much. I am the only survivor of the Tra'vii. I will avenge my family and my planet. I will destroy those traitorous Jedi while the Republic burns!


**_History is told by the victors and scorned by the victims. It is never as truthful as it should be, and perhaps, that is why the modern world has a habit of repeating mistakes._**

 _"_ _We never saw it coming. They had never spoken against us or our ways before, so who were we to think they would come and burn us to the ground. We were naïve but had never had a reason not to be. We trusted the Republic too much… we trusted the Jedi too much."_

 ** _A single emerald blade pierces the wall of a hut. Multiple high-pitched screams burst into the air before the adults could silence them. All they could do was push their children behind them as they backed into the corner of the hut farthest from the door. The blade cut through the clay like a hand parting the water and soon a part of the wall fell forward and revealed their hunter._**

 ** _The light saber was still ignited at the figure's side as he carefully stepped over the rubble and into their home. His cloak snapped angrily in the fierce wind that was now pushing into the home through the collapsed wall. He walked towards them unhindered by the vicious weather._**

 ** _A strong arm pushed back two children and their mother before unsheathing a curved blade from its owner's side. The blade was poised in front of the family and gleamed brilliantly as it caught the display of lightening outside along its edge. The man moved towards the intruder, face solemn, as he raised his sword in defense._**

 ** _The intruder tossed aside his black cloak and grasped his blade with both hands. He brought the tip of his blade up and examined the man before launching into a quick series of slashes and jabs. The man blocked the first slash and ducked under the second one before elbowing his opponent beneath the ribs. The intruder grasped but quickly brought his blade up to attack again. The man back off and focused on parrying the attacks. He looked for an opening in the enemy's defense and found one. He lunged for the intruder and tackled him to the ground. They struggled against each other before the intruder launched the man off of him with a powerful kick. The man slammed into the wall and slide to the floor, his neck twisted in the wrong direction._**

 ** _The woman had pushed her children into out the hidden door while her husband had been distracting the other man. She had just turned around when she saw her husband collapse to the ground, dead. She screamed before rushing to her husband's side._**

 _"When they came we greeted them with welcoming arms. We learned our lesson quickly after that. After the split second of frozen time, our shock was buried and we fought with a ferocity that had not been known for our species for centuries. We fought with the primal need to survive and the strength that overwhelming fear grants. But it was not enough."_

 ** _The woman raised her head from the body of her deceased lover and glared at the unwavering intruder. The intruder reignited his blade and stood with a confidence that was gifted by the verdant energy he welded. The woman abandoned the man's body as she faced his murderer. She lunged at him with a maniac cry. She slashed her left arm downward, burying a small dagger deep into the point where the shoulder meet the neck. The intruder let out a strangled cry of pain; grasping the hilt of the metal projectile before pulling the bloodied dagger from his body._**

 ** _He glanced at the weapon before tossing it aside like a useless toy. The woman tried to run for her weapon but the intruder was already upon her and sent a boot into her ribs. She stumbled to the left under the power of the blow. The intruder pushed his hand forward, palm out and the woman flew backwards and onto the floor. He kept his hand out-stretched and slowly walked towards the struggling form of the woman. She writhed furiously at his approaching form but she was defenseless against him. He stopped just above her and knelt down to look into her eyes. Her eyes were like rubes forged in fire and despite being defenseless they challenged him with a spark that could not be stamped out._**

 _"We were defeated easily even though the battle lasted months. Most had the a feeling of cloaked despair when they understood that the Jedi were merely playing with their food. Our greatest warriors were pitiful compared to the swarms of Knights with their energy blades. But our greatest warriors weren't the only ones the Jedi brought their blades against."_

 ** _He brought his blade down close to the soft flesh on her face. She brought her chin up closer to the blade and stared him directly in the eyes. He gave no emotion away on his face and his voice was heard for the first time, not as an angry shout, but as a decidingly neutral whisper._**

 ** _"Where are the children?" A spark of fear enter the woman's eyes but it was soon gone and in its place stood righteous fury._**

 ** _"I will NEVER tell you." She spit out vehemently. The lips of the intruder quirked in a moment of humor before going back to their blank state._**

 ** _"You misunderstand mi'lady. I already know where they are, I just wanted to see if you would attempt to save your life by giving up theirs. You should commend yourself, you protected your children till death." He said raising his blade just slightly._**

 ** _"Shame it won't be enough," and with that he brought his blade down and severed her head from her shoulders. The woman's head rolled across the floor and settled next to her husband's body. The intruder glanced around the hut before turning on his communicator. A low voice came from it and the intruder brought_** ** _it closer to his face._**

 ** _"Knight Azazel, what is your progress?"_**

 ** _"I have eliminated the two elders however while I battling the stronger of the two, the other attempted to get the adolescences to safety and while she succeeded initially, I am now tracking the pair through the force."_**

 ** _"You have done well so far but you must neutralize the remaining Tra'vii or they will continue to remain a threat to the Jedi Order."_**

 ** _"I understand Master Videl. I will continue after them."_**

 ** _"Good. May the force be with you Azazel."_**

 ** _"and you too Master."_**

 ** _The intruder, Azazel, shut off his communicator before rushing into the night after the children._**

 _"We were not spared their homicidally actions. The only difference between the children and the warriors in the Jedi's eyes was how long it took to break our fragile bones and break our flimsy skin."_

 ** _The children gripped each other tightly as they try to make their escape through the storm. They struggle against the punishing wind and trudge on. Every now and then the small boy holding tightly to his elder sister would look back in the direction they came from as if to see their house through the raging storm._**

 ** _On one such occasion the little boy turned back and saw a light in the darkness. He pulled on his sister's jacket, and when she glanced at him, pointed towards the flickering light. She stopped walking for a second before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him onto her back. She sprinted away from the light, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and the unknown source of light. Her brother clutched at her neck as she ran through the squall. The ran lashed against her face but she kept running. She saw a rock formation in the distance and poured her remaining energy into her legs._**

 ** _The girl had just made it to the cover of the rock formation when she tripped, bringing her body the slam her knees into the mud coated ground. She winced but quickly got to her feet. Her brother whimpered into her neck and constricted further across her waist. The girl pried her brothers legs loose before gently setting him on his own feet. She huddled him closer to the rock before walking a little distance away to peak around the side for the light. She saw nothing and looked towards her brother to check on him._**

 ** _"Tahir!" She whispered at the listless boy. He turned to look at her and a look of pure horror washed over his face._**

 ** _"Inesa Behind You!"_**

 ** _Inesa spun around just in time for a shadowy figure to ignite a light saber. Inesa took an instinctive step back as the Jedi brought his blade down to slash her deeply across the chest. She fell to the muddy ground, her chest bearing a gapping wound of cooked flesh. She let out a pained gasp before falling silent._**

 ** _Tahir looked at his sister's fallen body and stood still as horror froze his body to its position next to the rock. The Jedi shoved him against the hard stone before plunging his emerald blade into his abdomen. Tahir gasped and writhed in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Azazel pulled his blade from Tahir's body and watched as the child exhaled loudly before going still._**

 _"The Jedi, for whatever reason, would not rest until our planet was nothing beside a mass grave. They left no man, woman or child alive. To their knowledge anyway."_

 _ **As the Jedi disappeared into the storm, it quieted for just a moment; long enough to hear the pained inhale of Inesa.**_

 _"I was the lone survivor."_


End file.
